runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiphlar
Kiphlar (pronounced Kii-Faler) is a field south of Wizards' Tower. You must go here first to start the Mounting skill. History Kiphlar was once a realm in the spirit plane where mystical creatures roam. It is rumoured that the familiars used by players in summoning and mounting were both closely related. During the Fourth Age, Kiphlar was torn from the spirit plane by an unknown force. The creatures there were almost wiped out until Guthix placed Kiphlar in the southern sea of Gielinor. Many hundred years later during the Fifth Age, humans began to harness the powers of the Spirit Plane by using the creatures as their 'Summoning Familiars' to aid them in combat. The remnants of the Spiritual powers drained through the soil and built up over time. This power eventually reawakened Kiphlar. Kiphlar introduced a different kind of familiar. A mounting familiar. Kiphlar was littered with creatures that can be mounted, trained and kept as companions. Humans settled on Kiphlar and tamed the creatures there. Now, thousands of adventurers pass by Kiphlar everyday to learn the skill of Mounting. Town The town contains several features. Anvils There are two anvils which are directly close to a bank, making the place extremely convenient for Smithing. Bank A bank is located in front of the two anvils outside. This is also useful for mining Pure Essence at Wizards' Tower. Village Hall Potus is inside of the village hall. He starts the Hard tasks of the Lumbridge and Draynor Diaries and gives a guide on Mounting. His assistant, Mideth sells the Cape of Accomplishment for 99,000 coins. Blacksmith The Blacksmith is on an hourly time. It will be open starting at 11:00AM BST and close at 7:30PM BST. When it's closed, you will have to pay 5 coins to enter and it increased by 5 more coins each time you ask. The maximum it can get up to is 500 coins, so this may slow down your way to 99 Smithing and/or Mining. Shrine A small shrine to Seren is located east of the Blacksmith. Inside, there is a female elven priestess praying to her with a crystal. They say this is the most beautiful spot in the village. Greengrocer The Greengrocer stand contains a wide variety of Fruits and Vegetables for your mounts and for you to use in Cooking. NPCs This is one of the few places on RuneScape that contains more elves, humans and gnomes. * Enquire *Banker *Pontus *Mideth *Marius Aurellius *Priestess Fadyrlth *Blacksmith Fork *Gwen *Gilyad *Richard *Newman *Henry *Lilard Southern Outskirts South of the village lies a huge forest full of oxygen rich trees and often quite foggy. It's home to a new tree called Redwood. Player-Owned House Portal You may live in Kiphlar via using this portal. This is possibly the fastest way to reach the village. 40,000 coins is needed to move your house here. Shrine of Seren There is another shrine to the southeast, but this is not a building. This instead, is a stone surrounded ancient Shrine after the Second Age. Inside, lies a cross between an Elf and a Gnome named Hexocrest. He is found praying at the Obelisk. If you talk to him, he will stop praying. Move away, and he will continue. He buys Herbs, Potions and Secondary ingredients for other players to buy or sell, and he sells Summoning supplies. There is also a major Summoning Obelisk where you can imbue Summoning Pouches and Spirit Mounts. Mounting Main Article, Mounting#Kiphlar. Range There is a small range near Marius Aurelius. Eastern Outskirts East of the village lies mostly the same thing as the Southern part. Mines There is a mine east of the stable that has 4 Iron ores and 3 Coal ores. This is possibly the best way to get to 99 Mining with a Smelter, Bank and an Anvil very close by. Monsters * Panther * Cheetah * Tiger * Lion * Wild Dog * Unicorn Supreme * Venomous Weed Bridge to Bedabin Camp The Bridge linking between Bedabin Camp and Kiphlar is located to south-east of the island. Note, once you have cross the bridge to the Bedabin side, you will start suffering Desert Effect after leaving the camp, so it is recommended you bring waterskins if you wish to cross. It's guarded by two Bedabin Nomads and two Kiphlarian Guardians. Trivia * Formerly, Tutorial Island was here and so was the Shipyard. Both were moved after the release of Mounting. * Kiphlar has the closest Anvil next to a Bank in the game. There is also a Smelter which makes Smithing extremely useful to getting to 99 Smithing and Mining. * This is the second time Panthers had appeared on RuneScape. The first was in Mikyo. * The Blacksmith is the first 24hr opening and closing place on RuneScape. See also *Mounting *Daemonheim Category:Rework